EsTa CoBaRdIa
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: UA la amistad y el amor son sentimientos muy distintos, ¿que pasa cuando un amigo se enamora de su mejor amiga?. se lo dice, o simplemnte la deja ser feliz..SyS reviws TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

**DULCE SENSACION **

-ayy!! que bien dormí..-sonreía mientras se incorporaba sobre su cama..-veamos..-tomo su despertador y sonrió un poco al ver la hora..-ay no! me va a matar...-rápidamente se puso de pie y se metió a la ducha..

S S

Se encontraba en el parque recargado sobre el barandal, observaba la fuente y sonreía cada vez que el chorro de agua llegaba justo arriba, no sabia por que pero le causaba gracia y tranquilidad el ver eso, tal vez por que desde muy pequeño siempre le había gustado meterse a la fuente y jugar con ella...suspiro mirando su reloj por cuarta vez…sabia que era impuntual así que sin mas siguió mirando aquel chorro de agua..hasta que sintió como es que sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas suaves manos..

-adivina quien soy..

-sonrió ..-mmmm no lo se...alguna pista..?-dijo juguetonamente pues para el esas suaves manos eran inconfundibles..

-mmm...pues no tengo un nombre muy bonito pues ALGUIEN-remarco ese alguien-.. se rehúsa a llamarme por el..

-rió un poco...-entonces ya se quien eres..

-a si?..-lo dijo con una sonrisa..

-afirmo y termino por retirar las manos –una bombón muy impuntual..-dijo con suma alegría..y al voltear sonrió con sonrojo al verla..vestía una pequeña falda con botas y blusa sin mangas.. aun su peinado seguía siendo el mismo..

-sucede algo..?-pregunto extrañada por la reacción..

-a.-nego.-no es nada..-sonrió...-y bien que quieres hacer..?

-mm..pues no se..-lo tomo del brazo como lo hacia de costumbre, acción que termino ruborizándolo aun mas-

-Seiya seguro estas bien..?

-a..si si..-sonrió..- por que no vamos a desayunar muero de hambre..

-sonrió y afirmo...ambos terminaron abandonado aquel parque tomados de la mano..

**S S**

**no se da ni cuenta que cuando la miro ,**

**por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro,**

**que mi amor callado se enciende con verla**

**que diera la vida para poseerla**

S S

-Y un café por favor..

-enseguida..-sonrió retirándose de la mesa

-este lugar es muy bonito..-lo decía mirando a su alrededor era una pequeña cafetería, gozaba de muy buen ambiente y había algunas parejas y familias..-lo acaban de abrir?..

-si mi hermano me hablo de el y..

-sonrió.-no sabia que a Yaten le gustaban estos lugares..

-sonrió en negación..-en realidad fue Taiki…vino no hace mucho con amy..

-ya veo así que sigue con ella..

-si y no tardaran en formalizar..

-ya veo…que gusto me da..-termino sonriendo ampliamente para seguir jugado un poco con las servilletas, le gustaba hacer figuras con ellas y el, el lo sabia, la miraba con suma atención, siempre le había gustado observarla, se conocían desde pequeños eran inseparables y a el le gustaba eso, le gustaba estar siempre a su lado y sentir aquélla sensación cálida con tan solo verla a los ojos o simplemente con el echo de sentir su presencia..

-Seiya..Seiya!

-a..lo siento..-se disculpo pues nuevamente se había perdido en aquellas facciones..-decías..?

-suspiro..y termino sonriendo..-el día de hoy estas muy distraído, acaso sucede algo? eso no es de ti....

-a..no..

-acaso es por kakyu..?-pregunto con algo de preocupación..

-a...no no..-nego enseguida..-no..-termino suspirado..

-seguro?..

-si-sonrió..-kakyu ahora esta en estados unidos terminando sus estudios ..y me dijo k muy pronto vería sus diseños por televisión..

-sonrió.-ya veo..kakyu era una persona muy gentil..a pesar de no haberla conocido muy bien llego a simpatizarme..

-sonrió..-lo se..

-suspiró.-sabes algo Seiya..

-si..-la miro con suma atención...-no se por que pero se me hizo muy extraño el rompimiento que tuvieron..

-po..por que lo dices..?...-"acaso te diste cuenta bombón"

-a..bueno por..

-disculpen pero aquí esta su orden-llego la señorita encargada la cual deposito el café y los pasteles de chocolate sobre la mesa provocando que serena abandonara sus facciones serias para tomar unas de niña pequeña y enseguida tomar la cuchara para comer..

-que rico pastel!!.-termino diciendo mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca..Seiya solo suspiro con resignación y termino sonriendo,m le parecía tan dulce como es que cambiaba tan repentinamente de carácter..y..y era verdad, antes no lo notaba, pero ahora todo era distinto..

S S

**no se da ni cuanta que brillan mis ojos**

**que tiemblo a su a lado y hasta me sonrojo**

**que ella es el motivo ,que a mi amor despierta**

**que ella es mi delirio y no se da cuenta**

S S

-Seiya..es..estas seguro....!.-lo decía temerosa

-afirmo..-vamos bombón..acaso no confías en mi..

-en..en ti si pero..pero en eso no!!..-lo decía muy asustada señalando el bongy (ay no se como se escribe perdonen mi ignorancia) pues después de desayunar se dirigieron a la feria...abandonando por completo aquélla platica..

-vamos bombón que podría pasar..-al decirlo la tomo de la mano para ambos tomar lugar en la fila

-que..que podría pasar..te diré que podría pasar..primero esa cuerda podría romperse...segundo.. que tal si nos atoramos..tercero que tal si..-y así siguió dando varias razones mientras que sin darse cuanta la fila avanzaba ..Seiya hacia caso omiso a sus palabras solo la veía, veía cada gesto..y cada expresión..su rubor aumentaba cada que veía esos dulces labios moverse frente a el..

-e..disculpen.-eso lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos..

-si..

-es su turno..-dijo una voz proveniente de un chico..el cual era el que atendía

-sonrió y tomo a serena de la cintura..-bien bombón vamos..

-que ..pero..

-disculpen pero antes tiene que firmar esto..

-que ?.. se extraño-..firmar..?..firmar que ..

-Seiya sonrió y deposito su firma, serena no entendía el por que de la firma pero aun así termino firmando..aun no estaba segura de subirse su único consuelo era que si le pasaba algo Seiya estaría en graves problemas...ahora estaban colocándoles el equipo de protección...

-solo...solo por curiosidad Seiya..

-si..

-que .. que fue lo k firmamos..?

-sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, esa sensación nuevamente lo invadió, serena ahora estaba recargada sobre su pecho..-lo que firmamos fue nuestra acta de defunción..

-que ?!!-ya no dijo nada mas pues en ese instante fueron lanzados al vació...un vació que ciertamente el único que disfrutaba era Seiya..pues libremente podía sentir esa calidez solo suya...

S S

**esta cobardía de mi amor por ella**

**hace k la vea igual k una estrella ,**

**tan lejos ,tan lejos en la inmensidad,**

**que no espero nunca poder alcanzar**

S S

-toma..-sonreía mientras le ofrecía un cono de helado..la tarde ya empezaba a caer..

-suspiro y no de muy buena gana lo tomo..

-vamos bombón..acaso no te pareció divertido.

-divertido..-sonrió con sarcasmo..- Seiya casi nos matamos..

-eso no es cierto solo hubo un ligero problema con la liga..

-ligero!!.-dijo irónicamente pues en cuanto los lanzaron la liga después de dar algunos cuantos rebotes se atoro y quedaron colgados por algunos cuantos minutos..bueno en realidad una hora..-ligero Seiya los bomberos tuvieron que venir a bajarnos..y..

-sonrió y termino sentándose junto a ella.-al menos hubiéramos muerto juntos..-al decirlo la miró fijamente..serena al escuchar eso se sorprendió un poco ..esa sensación y ese latido..nuevamente los sentía...

-bom..bombón yo..

-sonrió y desvió su mirada.-vaya que consuelo..

-que ?..- se extraño pero aun así termino sonriendo..-oye que quieres decir..

-rió por un momento..y termino poniéndose de pie...-nada.. nada..-suspiro...y se estiro un poco..-bueno parece que ya es tarde, no tardara en obscurecer y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar..-termino mirándolo, Seiya solo asintió y termino poniéndose de pie..

S S

**esta cobardía de mi amor por ella**

**hace que la vea igual que una estrella ,**

**tan lejos tan lejos en la inmensidad**

**que no espero nunca poder alcanzar**

**S S**

El camino a casa fue tan reconfortable..ambos tomados de la mano..y riendo de cualquier tontería..

-entonces Yaten y..

-afirmo.-así es mina se aliviara en un par de meses..y Yaten esta como loco..

-si puedo imaginármelo..-rió por un momento

-esa risa..esa risa sin duda disfrutaba el que solo se la dedicara a el...- aunque al final seré yo el que sufra..

- tu y tu por que ?..

-pues por que Yaten ya no podrá ir a trabajar y yo tendré que hacerme cargo..

-bueno pero tu eres muy bueno en tu trabajo a si que no creo que aya mucho problema..-sonrió cálidamente solo para el...

-pues si pero..

-sabes..

-si..

-haruka llegara mañana..

-se extraño.-tu hermano?...

-afirmo..-si además dijo que me traería una sorpresa..sinceramente no se que sea..

-lo mas seguro sea que un reloj..

-oye que quieres decir eh?..-lo dijo algo indignada..

-rió un poco.-bueno es que es lo que siempre te da cada que regresa de un viaje..

-pues..oye ahora que lo mencionas es verdad..tu sabes por que .?..-lo miró inocente..

-pues..-esa mirada..esa mirada nuevamente..esa cálida sensación ..lentamente empezó a acercarse a su rostro estaba algo nervioso y ella y ella...termino desviando su vista..

-creo que ya debes irte.-dijo inocente mientras se detenían frente a la puerta de su casa..Seiya sonrió y asintió..-si..si creo que ya es tarde..-al decirlo fugazmente robo un beso de su mejilla y termino alejándose..aun con esa sensación dentro de el...

serena solo lo vio alejarse..suspiró y termino sonriendo algo desilusionada para después entrar a su casa...mientras que la lluvia comenzaba caer...

**S S**

**no se da ni cuenta que le e concedido**

**los cálidos besos que no me a pedido**

**que mis noches tristes desiertas de sueño,**

**en loco deseo me siento su dueño**

**S S**

Termino encendiendo una vela..realmente no esperaba k la lluvia se desatara así de repente pues el día que acababa de vivir fue muy soleado además de agradable..termino tirándose sobre su cama....

**S S**

**no se da ni cuenta que ya la e gozado**

**por que a sido mía ,sin haberla amado**

**que es su alma fría la k me atormenta **

**que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta**

**S S**

dio un largo suspiro mirando el techo tal vez pensando , sonrió un poco incorporándose sobre su cama para que después tomara de su buró un retrato..tomo la vela para observarla detenidamente, esa era su favorita una donde se encontraba con ella abrazándola por detrás..ambos sonriendo con una hermosa rosa roja en mano..los celestes de ella no expresaban otra cosa si no mas que cariño y de el..su zafiros expresaban lo que desde hace poco había descubierto....otra vez..otra vez había sido un cobarde..por no decírselo..

**S S**

**esta cobardía de mi amor por ella**

**hace que la vea igual que una estrella ,**

**tan lejos ,tan lejos en al inmensidad**

**que no espero nunca poder alcanzar..**

**S S**

**Continuara... o..o ¿será el fin?**

**hi hi! **

**Weno lo eh decidido jaja subiré todos mis proyectos de one-short song-fics o historias, asi es, jaja ya eh salido de vacaciones y aunk la imaginación a andado por los suelos tengo algunos escritos por ki y por alla jaja unos buenos y otros no tanto, este por ejemplo es un clásico "el amigo enamorado de la amiga" no se si lo continuare o lo dejare como song fic ustedes decidan ok , respecto a MI AMADA PRINCESA estoy trabajando en ella asi k no se preocupen espero tener el final antes del 24 de diciembre jaja por k también por aki eh encontrado un especial de navidad y pues lo kiero subirlo espero me dejen reviw y son mas por ahora se despide su amiga **

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II **

MI VIDA...TU VIDA...

Ring..ring..ring…

-pesadamente logro alcanzar el teléfono…-diga?..

-todavía dormido?..-al escuchar la voz se sorprendió un poco..-mi..mina?

-sonrió.-si así es soy yo tu cuñada favorita..

-sonrió.-pero si eres mi única cuñada..-al decirlo termino sentándose sobre la cama para poder hablar mejor..le agradaban sus llamadas de alguna forma u otra le alegraban las mañanas

-lo se y es por eso que me gusta recordártelo..-sonrió desde el otro lado..-oye..

-si..

-Yaten esta contigo?..

-se extraño..-no,acaso no paso la noche conti..

-a, no no ..-se apresuro a decir para terminar suspirando..-

-mina acaso sucede algo?..

-pues..algo así..

-como que algo así..no me digas que Yaten..

-afirmo- si

-medio sonrió.-lo volvió a hacer..

.-si!!.-grito fastidiada..-ay! Es que no entiende que tan solo llevo dos meses..

-rió por un momento..-y esta vez que fue lo k hizo..-

-pues veras...no mejor te digo que no hizo..o mas bien que es lo que quiere hacer..

-que ?..

-suspiro.-solo..solo dile que no por favor...

-que ?..-no entendía..y en ese momento el timbre sonó..-suspiró un poco.-mina esta sonando el timbre yo creo que abro y..

-no!!.-dijo casi en un grito de desesperación..

-que ?..

-suspiró.,-es Yaten..

-Yaten ?. y como estas tan segura de que es el

-bueno pues..

-mina no te entiendo..?

-suspiró..-solo…solo dile que no por favor.

-no ?..y a que se supone le voy a decir no

-por favor-dijo en suplica..

-el timbre seguía sonando..-ya voy..!!..-grito para que dejaran de tocar..-mina yo creo que ..

-por favor...-volvió a decir..

-suspiro no entendía pero mina sonaba muy desesperada .-deacuerdo le diré que no..

-muchas gracias Seiya no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradecerá tu sobrinita...o sobrinito cuando nazca..ah y Seiya no el digas a Yaten que te advertí ..no me gustaría que se enfadara con migo.

-sonrió en negación..-no te preocupes..

-bien te dejo adiós y gracias..-al decirlo colgó Seiya no entendía y sin mas se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y era verdad se trataba de Yaten...

-vaya que sorpresa.

-se puede saber por que no abrías.!..-lo dijo algo molesto cosa que no lo extraño sabia que su hermano tenia un carácter muy especial y que la única capas hasta hora de controlarlo era mina...

-suspiró..-acabo de levantarme..

-si ya me di cuanta..-lo dijo bromeando pues noto como es que Seiya solo traía el pantalón de la pijama ,es decir su abdomen estaba totalmente descubierto, Seiya se ruborizo un poco pero de vergüenza..

-a…ahora vuelvo.-al decirlo rápidamente se metió a su cuarto...Yaten sonrió viendo la acción de su hermano seguía siendo el mismo...

a pesar de ya tener 23 años seguía comportándose como un niño...sin duda el carácter de su madre aun lo conservaba... no hacia mucho que habían fallecido en un accidente aéreo... dejando como únicos herederos de las empresas stars..a ellos tres..eran los tres hermanos perfectos aun con sus diferencias se llevaban de maravilla, Taiki era el mayor hacia poco mas de un año que salía con amy una doctora con mucho prestigio..y no faltaba mucho para que formalizaran..Yaten era el de en medio y el primero en sentar cabeza, se había casado hacia un año con mina, una modelo muy exitosa y no hacia mucho se había enterado que muy pronto seria padre, eso lo hizo muy feliz pues el seria el primero en darle descendencia a los kou...y por ultimo Seiya..el menor de los tres.. hacia poco que había terminado sus estudios y sin dudar ni un segundo decidió hacerse cargo de la empresa para ayudar a sus hermanos..tenia un carácter muy dulce y a veces desesperante, tenia exactamente un mes que había regresado de Inglaterra donde dio por terminada su relación con kakyu...todos pensaban que ella seria la indicada...pero no fue así ... aunque bueno a algunos no se les hizo nada extraño..

-lo siento... tarde..?.-decía mientras se dirigía a su hermano el cual ya estaba sentado..

-sonrió en negación.-Seiya..

-si

-necesito pedirte un favor..

S S

-y por ultimo...-lo decía feliz colocando un bazo de jugo sobre la meza..-listo!!.-sonrió mientras veía la mesa..una muy decorada con dos lugares miro su reloj su hermano no tardaría en cruzar esa puerta pues le había marcado diciéndole que ya iba en camino, estaba feliz pues hacia mas de un mes que no lo veía, sonrió y tomo asiento mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió el día anterior..

Pensando que si su hermano se enteraba de lo que había pasado en el bongyi Seiya no viviría para contarlo, haruka siempre le decía que Seiya era una muy mala influencia para ella, así es… siempre se lo decía., pero ella no le hacia caso, para serena Seiya era su mejor amigo..la única persona que siempre había estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas..su compañero en amores perdidos..sí Seiya era el único que sabia de todas y cada una sus relaciones fracasadas y el único en apoyarla cuando decidió estudiar para maestra ya que haruka quería que se hiciera cargo de las empresas de su padre..y e aquí la razón de decir que Seiya era una mala influencia para ella. ( Jaja )

ahora trabajaba en un kínder como maestra, le gustaba su trabajo, Seiya la había recomendado pues el director era su amigo, la puerta en ese instante se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabellera rubia y mirar esmeralda...

-haruka!!..-sin decir mas se lanzo a sus brazos..

-vaya gatita me da gusto saber que me extrañaste..

-y no sabes cuanto.-sonrió..-dime que me trajiste..?-termino diciendo muy emocionada

-sonrió..-mas bien a quien te traje..

-que ?..-se extraño aunque toda extrañes desaparecía al ver a un chico de mirar profundo azulado ,una sonrisa comenzó a formare en su labios al instante..

-darien!!..-sin mas hizo lo mismo que con haruka ,se lanzo a sus brazos..

S S

-ya te dije que no Yaten..

-pero por que ..

-por que creo que estas exagerando..

.-que ?..-se extraño..-que estoy exagerando..por dios Seiya! mina casi se desmaya..

-tu lo as dicho casi y esos mareos son normales...y no creo que estuviera a punto de desmayarse.. aunque si tuviera a un esposo que no hace nada mas que sofocarme yo creo si me desmayaría..

-que ..?.. que estas tratando de decir..-estaba algo molesto había ido a verlo para pedirle que se hiciera cargo de toda la empresa para que el pudiera estar con mina..todo el día..

- Seiya suspiro y sonrió un poco.-que mina necesita libertad...

-que ..libertad?..pero..

-si libertad ya que desde k te enteraste de que estaba embarazada no la dejas salir ni a la esquina..

-a..bu...bueno es que ..-no sabia como justificarse pues era verdad desde k se entero de la gran noticia la procuraba demasiado....

-sonrió..y coloco su mano sobre su hombro..-piénsalo si..ahora voy a bañarme..necesito arreglar algunas cosas en la empresa y recuerda que la junta es a las 3..

-suspiro no de muy buena gana..-seguro que es un no definitivo..

-afirmo.-así es..esto es un no..-al decirlo termino por entrar a su baño Yaten sonrió un poco.,-"bueno siempre esta la segunda opción.." al decirlo salió de su departamento..

S S

-no sabia..

-pues así es princesa..-al decirlo el rubor en serena aumento un poco..-a partir de hoy trabajare en las empresas stars..

-eso quiere decir k trabajaras con kou..-lo dijo no de muy buena gana..

-así es haruka..-lo miro con cara divertida pues sabia la poca tolerancia que tenia con los kou y mas con el menor..

-sonrió..y se puso de pie..-cielos!!.-miró su reloj..-ya es tarde..

-tarde?.

-a..si es que hoy las clases comienzan a las 9 y..

-sonrió..-y ya solo faltan 5 minutos.

-pues..s..si

-sonrió...-parece que después de todo si te ara falta mi segundo regalo..

-que ?..

-al decirlo le extendió un hermoso reloj..

-haruka!!!

S S

Sonrió mirando en dirección a un kinder estaba en su auto..era verdad ese kinder estaba muy cerca de su departamento..miro su reloj por segunda vez...

-parece que esta vez si se le pegaron las sabanas..-sonreía mientras veía a varios niños ya entrando y fue cuando vio aquel auto estacionarse justo en la entrada.. al mismo tiempo en que bajaba ella de el..-

-"así k haruka ya esta aquí" sonrió y miro su reloj..-" aun hay tiempo.."..-al decirlo se coloco sus gafas para después bajar.. " creo… creo que hoy se lo diré"

...-...

-entonces hoy en la noche...

-afirmo..-si si hoy en la noche..

-perfecto.-al decirlo iba arrancar..

-haruka..

-si..

-ira michiru..?

-se ruborizo al escuchar el nombre serena sonrió y haruka termino por arrancar el auto..

-supongo que eso era un si..-suspiro sonriendo mientras veía el auto alejarse.. en ese instante su ojos fueron cubiertos..

-adivina quien soy?..

-sonrió.-alguien al que le sigue dando miedo mi hermano...

-sonrió.-acaso me viste..?.-lo dijo algo sorprendido..

-sabes algo Seiya tu auto es inconfundible..

-a sí..?

-si desde cuándo te dije que necesitabas lavarlo..

-sonrió..-vaya te diste cuenta de k no te hice caso..

-sabes que soy muy observadora..

- medio sonrió mirando aquélla expresión..-pues yo siento que, que no lo eres..-lo dijo casi en un susurro..

-que ?..-lo miro extrañada pues esa expresión en Seiya no la conocía..

-a..no nada..-se dio cuenta de que sin darse cuenta casi se lo decía..si se lo diría pero...pero según el no en ese momento..-esta vez se te hizo muy tarde no?..

-a...si bueno es que haruka y darien me entretuvieron y...

-darien?...-pregunto enseguida..

-sonrió.-si..llego con mi hermano y..

-darien chiva..

-si..-en es momento la sonrisa de Seiya desapareció..

-acaso sucede algo malo Seiya?..

-a..no no..-sonrió .-debes estar feliz no?..

-pues..-bajo su mirar y en segundos su rubor aumento ,rubor que no paso desapercibido por el..

-cielos ya es tarde..-dijo enseguida.-tengo que irme..

-creí que entrarías con migo, siempre lo haces..

-a..bueno si pero.

-maestra tsukino!..-una maestra grito desde lejos...

-creo que te llaman..

-sonrió- si creo que esta vez si me va a regañar el director..-sonrió...-nos vemos..y como siempre lo despidió con un beso fugas en la mejilla...al verla alejada toco su mejilla dando un largo suspiro.. "así que darien chiva a regresado.."

**S S**

-No Yaten la respuesta es no!

-pero...

-lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso..así que . si me disculpas..tengo que ir a la empresa y eso es lo que tu deberías hacer..

-pero Taiki..

-suspiro y lo miro..-Yaten mina necesita su espacio..yo se que estas feliz por el embarazo pero créeme que si sigues con esa actitud terminaras sofocándola..-al decirlo termino por abandonar el departamento..Yaten termino suspirando y dejándose caer sobre el sillón

-hazle caso a Taiki..-una suave voz llego enseguida..

-a..amy..

-sonrió y se sentó a su lado..-el embarazo de mina va de maravilla..pero iría mejor si saliera mas..no lo crees?

-que ?.

-sonrió.-mina necesita distraerse..salir, disfrutar de su embarazo como cualquier madre, además eso le ara bien al bebe..ya que si se la pasa todo el día encerrada créeme que entonces si mina podría...

-suspira..-me lo dices como doctora, como cuñada o como amiga de mina..-la miro incrédulo amy sonrió y se puso de pie..

-yo diría que como las tres cosas.-al decirlo se dirigió al cocina..

-Yaten solo dio un largo suspiró tal vez amy tenia razón además tal vez si estaba sobreprotegiéndola demasiado...

**S S**

Las horas y los minutos pasaron..

-así que Yaten..

-si creo que esto de la paternidad lo esta afectando.-respondió el castaño mientras tomaba un sorbo de café-

-tu crees?..

-mm podría ser..por cierto..

-si..

-hoy en la junta recibiremos al nuevo socio, trabajara con nosotros en algunos proyectos me parece que ayanami ya se hizo cargo de su oficina.

-si así es yo mismo fui quien se lo pidió..-suspiró y tomo asiento..

-estas bien?.-lo dijo algo preocupado, pues el ver a seiya así de decaído era realmente alarmante, aunque sonrió, la razón estaba mas que clara, al menos para el .

- si..-sonrió..y lo miro..-por que lo preguntas..

-no lo sé, quizá por que ayer saliste con serena y no llegaste diciéndome, "ayer bombón y yo hicimos esto y aquello" termino con una medio sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento delante de el

-nego-estoy bien enserio..

-seguro?..

-ya te dije que si.-suspiro..-Taiki.

-si..

-mm…no nada, olvídalo -sonrió por ultima vez antes de fijar su vista en la gran ventana donde podía apreciarse la cuidad completa

Taiki al ver su expresión suavemente sonrió-por que no simplemente se lo dices

-que?-sin duda lo desconcertó por completo pues eso llamo su atención de inmediato-a, a que te refieres-quiso hacerse el desentendido

-sonrio en negación- a que si en verdad estas…

-disculpen..-una voz proveniente del intercomunicador..interrumpió.

-dime ayanami..-respondió Taiki

-el nuevo socio acaba de llegar y ya los esta esperando en la oficina..

-enseguida vamos..-dio un largo suspiró mirando a un Seiya algo pensativo

**S S**

-ay por fin termine..-sonrió mientras terminaba de acomodar un libro..-me pregunto que cara tendrá Seiya al ver que darien es su nuevo socio..-lo decía algo divertida pues sabia que el y Seiya no se llevaban del todo..y ciertamente ignoraba a razón..

**S S**

Callado, así era ahora el ambiente en ese lugar, taiki miraba a un desconcertado seiya que solo por auto reflejo había extendido la mano para saludar, seiya solo veía fijamente aquel mirar azulado

"¿Qué por que no se lo digo? Bien taiki ahí tienes la razón, te presento a Darién chiva nada mas y nada menos, que el amor secreto de mi bombón"

Continuara…

Hi hi!!

Ya dando lata otra vez por aquí, muchas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de pedirme una continuación y pues este fic estará especialmente dedicado para ustedes

**Lucyana Li Kou**

**Optam**

**Serenalucy**

**Hoshiharu**

**Veronik**

**Elis kou**

**Ttaioi kou**

Y claro que también a todas las que se sumen en este pequeño fic de no mas de 5 capis, ahora si esperando reviws se despide por ahora su amiga

_**tSuKi Ai KoU**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

_**DERROTA**_

-Así que eres amigo de haruka, vaya no lo sabia y…

ambos continuaban hablando, taiki y Darién simplemente se estaban conociendo mientras que seiya solo veía fijamente la imagen afirmando o negando algunas cuestiones, pues realmente no tenia interés en la platica, después de todo ya habían terminado de discutir los asuntos labores respecto a todos los proyectos futuros, y daba la casualidad de que no era necesaria la nueva oficina pues prácticamente Darién simplemente venía como intermediario con respecto al nuevo socio en si, el simplemente venia a colocar su firma para que se hiciera valido el contrato con respecto a la nueva empresa y no surgiera ningún problema al mismo tiempo en que proporcionaría su ayuda en un proyecto, en cuanto a ese aspecto seiya simplemente termino alegrándose un poco pues así no lo vería a menudo, es mas precisamente ahora mismo Darién comentaba que simplemente se quedaría por una semana o tal vez dos por mucho, cuestión que le agrado a seiya, después de todo no lo vería tan a menudo como se imagino …

-tu que opinas seiya?-finalmente taiki logro llamar su atención, no sabia realmente que es lo que le había propuesto taiki por lo que su extrañeza y su sorpresa fue muy clara, Darién ante su reacción no evito sonreír con algo de perspicacia por lo que sin dudar se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano

-entonces hasta hoy en la noche

Seiya simplemente pudo afirmar, realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que rayos era lo que había afirmado pero aún así extendió su mano en forma de despedida mientras que taiki solo observaba la reacción de su hermano

-por cierto, hoy en la mañana vi a serena y debo admitir que se veía muy bien, parece que los años no han pasado por ella, la ultima vez que la vi tenia 16 – y fue hasta ese comentario donde seiya realmente reacciono y Darién, él nuevamente sonrió de la misma forma –bien caballeros yo me retiro, un gusto volver a verte seiya- y sin mas termino saliendo de aquella oficina

**S **** S**

El silencio no era muy acogedor como a menudo lo era, ahora simplemente era algo desesperante y para ambas partes, Yaten se encontraba simplemente sentado frente a una mina seria que no apartaba su azulada mirada de aquella esmeralda, quizá esperando algo, algo que sabia que si no era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa no iba a suceder

-mina

-Yaten

Ambos lograron hablar al mismo tiempo por lo que Yaten no evito soltar una pequeña sonrisa lo mismo que mina, después de todo el interés venia de los dos y no solo de uno

-escucha yo te amo pero…

finalmente pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio después de aquella frase pues sabia que para comprenderla tenia que escucharla, después de todo no quería echar a perder todo lo que había logrado y ahora menos que nunca pues ya era toda su vida lo que se jugaba si escogía las palabras equivocadas para arreglar las cosas

-yo también te amo, y es por eso que me preocupo, mina yo solo quiero estar aquí para poder disfrutar contigo cada uno de los instantes de tu embarazo y

-si pero no es como si fuera a pasar algo diferente cada 5 minutos

-bueno pues…

Mina termino sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que depositaba un ligero beso sobre su mejilla

-por favor no hagas que odie el estar embarazada ¿si?

Y fue todo, fin de la discusión, Yaten simplemente sabia que ante esa mirada no podía hacer nada

-ahora que te parece si aprovechamos el echo de que no fuiste hoy a trabajar, después de todo solo tengo de aquí a 7 meses que es cuando definitivamente no podre...

-¿no podrás que?- Yaten pregunto con suma inocencia

-tu sabes…-finalmente dijo en un susurro y sumamente sonrojada a lo que Yaten simplemente sonrió

-saber que?-le encantaba jugar así con ella

-pues...tu.. yo.. los dos.. en..-

y dejo de hablar en cuando sintió unos dulces labios sobre los suyos, definitivamente eran esos momentos en los que realmente se sentía feliz del estar con alguien como el, alguien diferente pero a la vez igual, con solo el simple sueño de ser feliz, ya no le importaba en lo absoluto todos los escándalos sobre su retirada del medio del modelaje, ni mucho menos que ya no pudiera ejercer su carrera en un largo tiempo, quizá sus admiradores se olvidarían de ella, pero que importaba si sabia que seria siempre recortada y querida por su Yaten y mas aún por ese pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre

**S **** S**

-Pues solo te puede decir, que qué pequeño es el mundo, mira que conocer a alguien como el

dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento pues después de que Darién saliera de la oficina seiya se dedico a ver hacia la nada a través de esa amplia ventana

-además no sabia que también conociera a serena, supongo que tu lo sabias ¿no es así?

Seiya simplemente pudo afirmar-créeme que se conocen más de lo que te imaginas taiki

-a que te refieres?

-solo te diré que…-pero pareció recordar algo que había pasado casi desapercibido, algo que hasta ahora se le vino a la mente- taiki?

-si?

-por que me dijo "hasta hoy en la noche"?

Sí definitivamente con esto taiki comprobó que seiya conocía aún más a Darién de lo que pudo imaginarse

**S **** S**

-Hasta mañana

-hasta mañana –por fin había despedido al último niño de su clase, definitivamente estaba algo agotada pues esta vez a sus pequeños alumnos se les ocurrió jugar a "hay que ignorar a la maestra" pero bueno no importaba pues aunque se lo negara la había pasado bien intentado atrapar a sus pequeños monstruos que solo corrían de aun lado a otro dentro del salón, dio un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo en que se estiraba un poco, en ese preciso instante su móvil sonó

-Diga?

-hola-ante la voz no evito sentarse repentinamente, ¿Cómo había obtenido su numero?

-hola-dijo algo nerviosa-como es que

-te gustaría comer conmigo? tengo algo que decirte

-bueno pues yo…no creo que

-perfecto estoy ahí en 5 minutos ¿de acuerdo?- y sin una palabra mas, termino colgando dejando a serena algo perturbada, ¿en verdad la había llamado para salir a comer? Pero entonces eso significaba que.., nuevamente el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos

-diga?

-ya terminaste?

-si pero…

-sucede algo? Acaso quieres que pase mas tarde?

-no, no es eso seiya lo que pasa es que…-no sabia como explicarle

-pasa algo bombón?

-termino dando un largo suspiró, quizá era mejor decir una pequeña mentira- no, no pasa nada es solo que mi hermano pasara por mi y

-ah entiendo, bien siendo así te veo en la noche

-en la noche?

-luego te explico, nos vemos

-espera, seiya!-pero demasiado tarde ya había colgado ¿Por qué no le dijo que comería con Darién? No se lo explicaba, porque mentirle si entre ellos no había ningún secreto, por mas insignificante que fuera entre ellos siempre había verdades , verdades que ella misma ya no sabia hasta donde es que llegarían pues una verdad muy grande ocultaba su corazón, una verdad que le daba miedo revelar

**S **** S**

-Sucedió algo?

-negó mientras guardaba su móvil en su bolsillo y se ponía de pie dispuesto a abandonar su oficina por el día de hoy, en ese instante la puerta por la que iba a salir se abrió para dar paso a una hermosa chica de cabellera aguamarina

-lamento la tardanza,- llego disculpándose pues se suponía que estaría ahí desde hace media hora atrás,- vaya!! aun estas aquí seiya, pensé que ya te habrías ido-dijo algo sorprendía pues no esperaba ver al pelinegro si no ya hasta la noche

-medio sonrió-y créeme que ya me hubiera ido pero el llego preguntando por ti –lo dijo no de muy buena gana señalando con la mirada a aquel que se encontraba sentado en ese pequeño sofá que adornaba la oficina –y pues tuve que quedarme a hacerle compañía

-yo no te pedí compañía, si no te as ido es por que no as querido

-michiru no evito sonreír- me alegra ver que aun se llevan bastante bien

-créeme que lo único bueno de este sujeto es que gracias a el te conocí-termino sonriendo un poco

-vaya al menos ya tengo un punto a mi favor, aunque realmente no entiendo como es que alguien como tu se pudo fijar en

-sigue hablando kou y créeme que no veras a mi hermana en lo que resta de tu vida

-michiru no evito reír al ahora ver a seiya escondido detrás de ella, la verdad es que ya extrañaba aquello, michiru conocía a seiya desde que tenia memoria, la razón era que sus padres eran muy amigos y terminaban siempre estudiando en las mismas escuelas por lo que el que terminara trabajando en algunos proyectos con el fue inevitable, michiru sabia de la extraña relación que mantenían seiya y haruka y mas aun la cercanía que tenia con serena

-bueno pues ya que llego michiru será mejor que me vaya

-espera seiya- logro parar su salida de la oficina justo cuando estaba apunto de dar vuelta a la cerradura

-si?

-hoy en la noche habrá una cena en el restaurante pricess y

-ya lo sabe, resulta que Darién lo a invitado y pues quiera o no lo veré hoy en la noche-dijo sin ningún signo de delicadeza haruka, seiya medio sonrió y sin mas termino por abandonar la oficina, ante eso michiru no evito soltar un largo suspiro mientras veía a haruka recriminatoriamente

-acaso dije algo malo?

-simplemente negó mientras se acercaba a el para depositar un ligero beso sobre sus labios- no pero ¿sabes? Me pregunto ¿Por qué es que te gusta tanto hacerlo sentir mal? Después de todo seiya solo

-tu sabes mejor que nadie por que lo hago

-rio un poco mientras lo tomaba del brazo-si, si lo sé…

**S **** S**

-vaya, así que no era por que me querías ver la razón por la que estas aquí

-muy gracioso kou, bien sabes que si por mi fuera no pisaría esta empresa

no evito sonreír un poco ante su expresión de enfado, menos mal que su bombón no había mencionado nada del bongy pues de ser así ya estaría muerto

-me alegra saber que me aprecias tanto como yo a ti después de todo

-por cierto, se que Darién trabajara en algunos proyectos con ustedes-y solo esa frase basto para que seiya se guardara el final de aquello no muy amable que iba a decir, y ante eso haruka no evito sonreír con victoria- ¿acaso ya se fue?

-solo trabajara una semana o por lo mucho dos así que,

-sabes? Tenia pensado invitar a serena a comer con michiru y conmigo pero pensándolo bien la veré mejor hoy por la noche

-acaso me sugieres el que la invite yo?-no evito sonreír ante la idea-aunque bueno diario paso por ella al colegio así que

**Fin flash back **

dio un largo suspiro mientras recargaba un poco su mentón sobre el volante, aún permanecía en el estacionamiento y bueno realmente no tendría por que ser un genio para saber con quien estaría ahora mismo su bombón "después de todo , creo que no se lo dire"

**continuara**

¿Alguien se acuerda de mi?.. U.U


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Verdades escondidas**

El suave sonido de los cubiertos y una que otra plática era lo único que se escuchaba desde que llegaron a aquel restaurante, pues un silencio algo incomodo pero no al grado de ser fastidioso se había formado entre ambos al llegar

-sucede algo?-por fin se atrevió a preguntar pues podía ver su clara distracción – acaso no te gusta la comida?-negó con una ligera sonrisa mientras dejaba de lado sus cubiertos y daba un largo suspiro, Darién al ver aquella expresión no evito sonreír un poco, ya imaginaba a que se debía aquella actitud – se trata de kou no es así?- y la sola mención de aquel apellido logro hacer reaccionar esos celestes

-bueno lo que pasa es que…

-no evito sonreír nuevamente- te sientes extraña pues seiya siempre pasa al colegio por ti para ir a comer, y te sientes rara al ahora ser yo el que lo haga pues de alguna manera extrañas su compañía- finalizo al mismo tiempo en el que le daba un sorbo a su bebida y hacia enrojecer a serena hasta las orejas por tan afirmada conclusión

Serena no evito dar un largo suspiro para tratar de calmar su respiración y serró los ojos quizá para recordar el día en que estuvo a punto de declarar sus sentimientos pues era vedad, Darién era el único que lo sabia

……………**..,……………………..**

Era el mes de enero y la lluvia caía con gran intensidad, la luz amenazaba con irse pues esos rayos feroces la hacían bacilar, estaba a punto de apagar las luces e ir a dormir cuando justo en ese instante el timbre de su puerta comenzó a sonar con bastante insistencia, extrañado y mas por la hora fue directo a la puerta pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la persona que se lanzo a sus brazos en cuanto abrió

-bo…bombon?

Ahora llegaba con un poco de té pues después de abrazarla por largo rato se dio cuenta de que venía totalmente empapada por lo que le dio una pequeña toalla para que se secara en lo que él iba por aquella bebida

-toma

-gracias-dijo débilmente mientras tomaba un poco

Temía preguntar pero el verla así lo ponía realmente triste –acaso sucedió algo malo? Porque estas así?

-seiya

-si

-tú, tú me quieres ¿verdad?

¿que si la quería?, por supuesto que la quería, es decir es su mejor amiga ¿no?

-por, por supuesto que si bombón, ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo?, -ahora si pregunto con verdadera preocupación

-fui- guardo silenció por unos instantes- acabo- corrigió-acabo de ir a ver a Darién

Aquello hizo que su corazón diera un pequeño latido bastante inusual

-a si? Y, y que paso?

-me dijo que se iría a estados unidos mañana por la mañana y

-ya veo, y-ahora fue él, el que guardo silenció pues estaba muy al tanto de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga para con ese tal chiva- y se lo digite?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó por un momento a la rubia, pero después comprendió a que se refería por lo que iba a responder pero…

-seiya?-aquel llamado hizo que parara su respuesta y viera como es que de la entrada y como si se tratara de su propia casa entraba una hermosa chica pelirroja –vaya me alegro de que estés despierto iba a venir mañana pero… -guardo silenció al ver la escena pues ciertamente no se esperaba el ver a aquella rubia- lo siento serena no sabía que estabas aquí-finalizo bastante apenada

-bueno yo…

-descuida sé que es una plática de amigos así que-sonrió mientras se dirigía a la recamara de seiya dejándolos algo extrañados a ambos, para segundos después salir con un cuaderno en mano-solo vengo por esto-nuevamente sonrió para ahora dirigirse a la salida-nos vemos mañana en la escuela seiya, te quiero-y sin más abandono el departamento por lo que seiya no evito sonreír al ver la puerta serrarse y concentrar su vista en una serena algo desconcertada

-debí decírtelo, kakyu y yo-dijo un tanto apenado

sonrió un poco quizá aquella tonta sugestión que le había hecho Darién con respecto a los sentimientos de seiya eran solo suposiciones, pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía así? Y más aún porque tenía esa sensación extraña en su corazón

-veo que por fin lo lograste, cuánto tiempo anduviste tras ella ¿un mes?

Y al ver aquella sonrisa no evito contagiarse por la misma, era oficial esa tonta conversación que había tenido con Darién y por la cual estaba ahora mismo con seiya debía quedarse olvidada después de todo no se arriesgaría a perder a su mejor amigo

-seiya?

-si

-tú y yo siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad?

-por supuesto que si bombón, tu y yo siempre seremos amigos

………………**..-……………**

Porque esa clase de recuerdos venían justo ahora? Se encontraba caminando por el parque ya que el conducir en ese momento era lo que menos quería pues tenía que prepararse mentalmente para hoy en la noche, ya que sería una noche bastante larga

…………**.-………**

-por supuesto que no!

-por supuesto que si

-que no!

-que si, fuiste bastante obvia y si el imbécil de diamante no se da cuenta es porque eso es, un imbécil

-ay no te soporto, me voy

y sin más salió algo enfadada de aquel departamento y azotando bastante fuerte la puerta, al ver aquello no evito reír sin parar, le encanaba hacerla enfadar, le gustaba su cara de niña pequeña que hacia al ponerse roja de la vergüenza y eso era algo que solo el disfrutaba

-me pegunto, ¿porque es que siempre llamas, tonto, estúpido o imbécil a aquellos en los cuales se fija serena?-eso sin duda logro llamar su atención

-no lo sé supongo que porque lo son-dijo despreocupado al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento al lado de kakyu

-y según tu, porque lo son

-pues-vacilo un poco pero después sonrio- pues por no fijarse en una persona tan especial como lo es mi bombón-y sin darse cuenta aquella respuesta lo había convertido en un estúpido, tonto e imbéci

Continuara…

Hi!!!!!!!!!

Corto lo sé y mucho pero weno ya viene el final pues como lo dije solo serán 5 capis por mucho ya que en si esta historia no creo que de para mas jajaja

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome, y pues ahora que por fin termine MI AMADA PRINCESA (muchas gracias a las personitas que aun se acuerda de mi n.n) mi ingenio a regresado así que tal vez ya no tarde tanto en actualizar se despide por ahora su amiga

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

**Tontos enamorados**

El sol pronto terminaría de esconderse, y lo único que venía haciendo desde que abandono su oficina era caminar, caminar sin rumbo solo quizá pensando en la forma de cómo es que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, ¿había sido desde que la vio por primera vez? No imposible pues la vio por primera vez a los 6 años y a esa edad es imposible el enamorarte ¿no?

**Flash back**

El sonar de agua cayendo de esa gigantesca fuente, el rechinar de los columpios, la campanilla del señor de los helados, gritos, risas y uno que otro llanto era el que presenciaba, estaba muy aburrido y lo único que hacía era patear un poco de arena con su pie al mismo tiempo en que acomodaba sus pequeñas manitas en sus bolsillos pues el frio de la tarde ya empezaba a sentirse, ahora mismo pensaba que había sido mala idea salir de casa sin abrigarse como se lo había dicho su madre pero estaba tan emocionado en salir y conocer su nuevo hogar que no le importo ir con un corto short , una playera y unos tenis sin calcetas, estaba dispuesto a regresar a su cómoda y caliente casa cuando justo en ese momento noto a una pequeña niña rubia con dos pequeños pero lindos chonguitos tratando de alcanzar un hilo rojo que sujetaba un globo atorado en una rama de un gigantesco árbol, no evito sonreír al verla pues le parecía graciosa la escena

-por más que saltes no podrás alcanzarlo-dijo confiado parándose justo tras ella-estas muy chiquita, -pero no le hizo caso pues seguía saltando-hey!, acaso estas sorda –volvió a llamar y nuevamente fue ignorado y ahora sí con algo de enfado se coloco delante de ella-te digo que no..-pero de inmediato callo al ver unas pequeñas lagrimas en esos pequeños ojos

-mi…mi globo…hermano …y..y un niño..vino..y..y..-trataba de hablar entre pequeños sollozos, por lo que el pequeño no entendía nada de nada…aunque tal vez sí y eso era que por extraño que le pareciera no le gusto el ver a esa pequeña llorando así que sin más dio un largo suspiro y se puso en 4

-anda sube, tal vez así lo alcanzas

negó de inmediato tratando de limpiar sus lagrimitas- si subo me caigo –dijo un poco más calmada

-entonces agáchate tu y yo me subo-dijo poniéndose de pie y la niña nuevamente negó-entonces sube –nuevamente se agacho y tomo posición -prometo no tirarte, soy un niño muy fuerte y seguro que te aguanto –termino diciendo muy confiado y con una linda sonrisa-la niña lo miro extrañada y un pequeño tono carmín adorno sus mejillas al ver aquello pero aún así lo hizo, con dificultad comenzó a subir y a estirar sus manitas para poder alcanzarlo

-ya-dijo impaciente el pequeño pues no pensó que una niña pesara tanto

-no, todavía no-dijo la niña estirándose aún mas

-ya

-no

-yaa

-no

-yaaa

-que todavía no!!-dijo un poco enojada y estirándose más y más hasta que POR FIN-ya..ya lo tengo!!!!!!-grito feliz y el pequeño al recibir respuesta no pensó en las consecuencias y termino poniéndose de pie tirando en el proceso a la pequeña que por el susto de caer soltó el globo y nuevamente comenzó a llorar

-tonta para que lo sueltas!-dijo ahora enfadado el pequeño ignorando que la culpa era de el

-no me digas tonta, TONTO!!-logro responder con sus mejillas coloradas y no evito enfadarse al ver como ahora ese niño se reia, el llanto lo había dejado de lado y ahora sus celestes mostraban solo furia-

- pero te vez muy chistosa-lo decían aun riendo y la pequeña al no entender se dirigió a la fuente para ver su reflejo y no evito reir pues tenía sus mejillas llenas de polvo y en su cabellos había algunas hojas atoradas quizá por el movimiento de jalar el globo y caer en el prado lleno de hojas de otoño lo que la llevo a observar su vestido sucio, y en instantes esa risa se volvió llanto

-y ahora porque lloras?-se acerco a ella

-mi hermano se va a enojar!!!!!!!!-grito fuertemente aun llorando y el pequeño dio un largo suspiro, las niñas eran muy complicadas

-pero eso se soluciona muy fácil-dijo muy confiado logrando que la pequeña parara su llanto para escucharlo

-asi? Y como?

-pues lavándolo

-y cómo?

-pues ahí, hay agua-señalo la fuente

-la niña lo miro extrañada ¿acaso el niño estaba loco? ¿Acaso quería que se metiera a la fuente? No, definitivamente no, era una niña pero no una niña tonta-estás loco!

bueno no era como si esperara a que la niña se metiera pero, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo

-no hay jabón!!

Sí, definitivamente las niñas eran complicadas

**Fin flash back**

No evito reír un poco ante ese recuerdo y más aún al darse cuenta de que estaba en ese mismo parque

-seiya?

Esa voz, de inmediato volteo y ante sus ojos estaba ella

**no se da ni cuenta que cuando la miro ,**

**por no delatarme me guardo un suspiro,**

**que mi amor callado se enciende con verla**

**que diera la vida para poseerla**

-y me vas a decir que haces aquí?-pregunto de inmediato, seiya no dijo nada solo se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole una lata de refresco, ahora ambos estaban solos en medio de ese pequeño parque en una banca

**no se da ni cuanta que brillan mis ojos**

**que tiemblo a su a lado y hasta me sonrojo**

**que ella es el motivo ,que a mi amor despierta**

**que ella es mi delirio y no se da cuenta**

-recuerdas la primera vez que no vimos?

-esa pregunta la extraño un poco mas sin embargo serró los ojos quizá para recordar y sonrio- mi hermano estaba furioso, aún me pregunto cómo es que sigues con vida

-rio un poco-me magino que lo que mas le molesto fue nuestra inocente despedida

-y cómo no? Si le robaste su dulce primer beso a su inocente hermanita

Era verdad…

**Flash back**

Ambos estaban sentados en la banca con las miradas agachadas y bastante mojados la pequeña ya empezaba a estornudar lo mismo que el pequeño ya que después de un rato el hermano de la pequeña llego y dio un tremendo grito de ¡salgan de ahí! A ambos asusto pues para tener tan solo 11 años gritaba muy fuerte

-de verdad lo siento, dime, ¿están tus padres en casa? Quizá si me disculpo por lo que mi hijo hizo-hablaba una hermosa mujer de mirar zafiro muy intenso y cálido, un mirar que hizo sonrojar la pequeño rubio-

-mis papas no están en casa, yo soy el que la cuida y ese niño ah echo enfermar a mi hermana-dijo algo rencoroso observando a su hermana y a aquel niño y la madre del pequeño no evito sonreír

-estoy segura de que ahora seiya se siente culpable ¿verdad?

-y seiya con una tímida sonrisa afirmo- yo solo quería evitar que tú la regañaras

Y la cara de haruka era todo desconcierto ahora mismo- que yo la regañara?-dijo incrédulo y la madre se seiya no evito dar un largo suspiro dispuesta a escuchar a su hijo ,lo conocía demasiado, ingenuo ,inocente y muy noble

-sí, primero le ayude a bajar un globo de ese árbol-señalo el árbol- creo que tu se lo diste, estaba llorando y como no me gusto verla así pues le ayude,-haruka volteo ver su hermana la cual afirmo

-me ayudo a bajarlo pero después cuando me tiro

-te tiro?!!

-bueno, no mas poquito-trato de corregir de inmediato al ver enojado a su hermano

-yo creo que mejor llevas a tu hermana a cambiarse por que si sigue aquí afuera con este frio podría enfermar, te parece si mañana llevo a seiya a tu casa para que se disculpe con tus padres?

-iras a mi casa?!-dijo emocionada la pequeña ignorando la mirada de haruka

-entones podre ir casa de bombón mamá?

-bombón?-fue la respuesta de ambos, tanto de haruka como de su madre

-afirmo feliz-si es que como no sé cómo se llama y a mi gustan mucho los bombones pues…

-insinúas que te gusta mi hermana

Y seiya feliz afirmo prta después inclinarse para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la pequeña, mas sin embargo no conto con que la dulce niña voltearía en ese instante ocasionando un inocente rose de labios

**Fin flash back**

y ante el pequeño silencio que se formo no evito observarla detenidamente

**esta cobardía de mi amor por ella**

**hace que la vea igual que a una estrella ,**

**tan lejos ,tan lejos en la inmensidad,**

**que no espero nunca poder alcanzar**

**flash back**

-terminamos?

-afirmo con una sonrisa-es lo mejor

-no entiendo, kakyu yo

-me amas?

Y ante eso quiso decir si pero sus labios no se movieron y kakyu confirmo y reafirmo su decisión

-amas a serena?

-qué?-reacciono de inmediato-pero como se te ocurre, bombón y yo solo somos amigos

-unos amigos muy cercanos

-acaso estas celosa?, kakyu esto no tiene sentido ella y yo

-ella y tu se aman, si ambos son unos cobardes y no se lo dicen es su problema-y ante eso ultimo no evito sorprenderse aún más-¿ambos?-su cara era todo desconcierto

-y kakyu afirmo con una sonrisa-escucha seiya, yo, en verdad llegue a amarte, y si me quedo lo haría aún mas, pero a largo plazo yo sé que tengo todas las de perder. -sonrió y se dirigió a él para abrazarlo-no huyas mas de tus sentimientos

**Fin flash back **

**no se da ni cuenta que le e concedido**

**los cálidos besos que no me a pedido**

**que mis noches tristes desiertas de sueño,**

**en loco deseo me siento su dueño**

dio un largo suspiro ¿se arriesgaría?

**no se da ni cuenta que ya la e gozado**

**porque a sido mía ,sin haberla amado**

**que es su alma fría la k me atormenta**

**que ve que me muero y no se da cuenta**

-bombón yo…

-si?- y nuevamente giro su mirada para ver es zafiros y seiya, él..

**esta cobardía de mi amor por ella**

**hace que la vea igual que una estrella ,**

**tan lejos ,tan lejos en al inmensidad**

**que no espero nunca poder alcanzar..**

celestes contra zafiros, ambas miradas centradas una en la otra y entonces, y entonces ¡al diablo con esa cobardía! Si pensarlo, sin meditarlo, la tomo de los hombros y acerco sus labios a los suyos, uniéndolos de inmediato en un beso robado como el primeo, pero esta vez muy consciente de lo que eso conllevaba, el riesgo de perderla para siempre

lentamente se separo de ella, no por gusto si no porque sintió unas delicadas lagrimas resbalar de esos celestes, asustado aparto de inmediato su brazos de ella y bajo la mirada apenado, serena no hablaba aún estaba muy desconcertada

-seiya yo…

-no importa-hablo de inmediato forzándose a utilizar todas sus fuerzas para mostrar una sincera sonrisa-solo te pido que…que por favor sigamos siendo amigos

-y ante eso serena no pudo evitar negarlo-no seiya no podemos

Su corazón se acelero ante eso…¿habia perdido su amistad? No eso era lo que menos quería pero no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo pues esa era la consecuencia que esperaba, nuevamente trato de ser fuete una vez más y se puso de pie –entiendo… bien será mejor que me vaya y…-callo al sentir una temblorosa mano sujetando la suya

-no podemos serlo porque, porque los amigos no hacen esto-y ahora fue ella quien lo unió sus labios, seiya esta desconcertado pero eso duro muy poco, pues de inmediato correspondió, ambos en ese mismo instante perdieron su miedo, y esa cobardía que les impedía decir lo que sentían por miedo a perder una amistad tan valiosa

**SyS**

Los rayos del sol anunciaban ya un nuevo día, así que con pereza lentamente comenzó a abrir sus zafiros, no evitando sonreír al ver el lugar donde se encontraba y más aún al ver a su dulce acompañante plácidamente dormida a su lado, no evito ampliar su sonrisa y besar su frente, provocando su despertar

-buenos días bombón –saludo

-buenos días..-respondió dulcemente y bastante sonrosada pues jamás pensó que su deseo de estar juntos era así de enorme, seiya lentamente aparto algunos mechones de su frente para acercarse a ella y besarla dulcemente

-te amo

-serena sonrió ante aquello y nuevamente estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

-si no está aquí juro que llamo a la policía-esa era a voz de…

-cálmate haruka si no llego a la cena quizá fue porque se quedo dormida…-y la voz de..

-rayos..!-dijo asustado y alarmado mientras buscaba su ropa apresuradamente

-que haces?-no evito preguntar con curiosidad aunque ella hizo lo mismo

-si no quieres quedarte viuda lo mejor será……

-pero qué demonios significa esto!!!!!!!!!!-demasiado tarde haruka abrió la puerta justo en el instante en que seiya se ponía los pantalones

-ha..haruka..yo yo puedo explicarlo

-explícalo si es que vives!!-y como alma que lleva el diablo, seiya salto de la cama y salió por la ventana

-seiya!!-serena grito a verlo salir y no tardo mucho en salir tras el haruka

-juro que te voy a matar kou!!!!!!!

FIN

Weno como dije esta historia no daba para mas por que los dos se querían y pues solo falaba deshacerse de esa cobarda para admitirlo jeje ¿reviws?

Muchas gracias a todas las que me leyeron y dejaban reviw mil gracias

Canción: esta cobardía

Autor e intérprete : chiquetete

Su amiga

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


End file.
